Replay attacks play a large role in fraudulent transactions, particularly electronic transactions. In a replay attack, data from an earlier transaction is recorded and then played again in a new transaction, particularly to authenticate a user or device.
During large financial transactions, or frequently occurring financial transactions, replay attacks become particularly concerning. With the increase of online transactions, individuals can conduct financial transactions fairly anonymously, and it becomes easier to collect and record data from earlier transactions to replay them.